And I Must Scream: But You Can't Be Heard?
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Kishin souls are eaten as well as witches souls. Yet what about the normal humans? Some of these souls cling to the world and cause trouble for those still alive, but that isn't Lord Death's domain. Instead it is up to the exorcists, but they walk a might fine line and are more often than not...
1. Prologue: Does it Start at the End?

The moths were beautiful to look at. They were so small and the loveliest shade of gray she had ever seen with just a delicate splash of blue on their tiny wings. As they fluttered around the flickering flame that was held above her face she could see fine gray dust fall from the delicate wings. Each time she took in a breath she could feel her lungs burn and her heart race with blood that was over heated. She didn't have to ask the smirking witch in front of her why it was happening; she knew it was the lovely moths.

"Do you know what that poison is doing to you?" The witch asked, running a hand through her pale blonde ponytail that was covered by a witch's hat.

The young woman didn't open her mouth, her mind working over drive on how she could manage to get unbuckled from the metal harnesses her limbs were in. She could tell, thanks to the kinks in her back, that she was stretched out on a metal table. Above her head was not only a hovering white candle but also a single light bulb that didn't have any kind of strings attached to it, more than likely turned on by magic. Her eyes looked past the witch and at the stone wall that had a small window that was covered by sturdy metal bars. Close by the window was an array of whips, chains, and knives that served little purpose in a witch's torture room. A sharp pinch of pain on her wrists made her, once again, pay attention to the witch.

She was a young one, at least sixteen, and wore attire that most witches wore. Her eyes were a sharp grey and almost blended in with her pale face, if she didn't know any better she'd think the small witch was blind. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer!"

Struggling for a moment the victim finally pursed her lips and spoke out of the side of her mouth. "They'll kill me?"

"I wanted something more profound, but I suppose I shouldn't expect much from DWMA scum." She snapped her fingers and a small flame ignited in her hand, immediately drawing the moths away from her victim's face. "These little ones have a poison that produces a slow death as your insides begin to melt down thanks to a raging fever. In approximately twelve hour you will finally die, but your mind should be long gone before then…"

"A twelve hour torture session?" The girl sneered. "I've had worse."

"Is that so."

"Mhm."

The witch snapped her fingers again and a wooden three legged stool walked over to her, looking like a drunk who was in a new neighborhood, until finally stopping just behind her. Sweeping back some of her black and white checkered dress as she sat down, extinguishing her playful flame when she was comfortable. "While I wait for you to die I want to know everything about the place you were before."

"Everything?" She said with a light wheeze. The poison was already working its magic, she could feel a bit warm in her clothes and wished that the witch would unbutton her jacket. "I don't think you'll find me all that interesting."

She stared up at the cracked and dingy stone ceiling. Her life involving the DWMA was by no means an interesting one, mediocre really. She was just one of thousands who worked under the great Lord Death and did his bidding. She was not one of his favorites and had only seen the man mask to face enough times to count on her left hand. In fact her mediocrity was proven by the fact that she was captured by a young witch who had a love for moths of all things. Certainly anyone else's story would sound far better than the one she could dig out of her head. "Why do you want to know so badly, anyway?"

"Everyone must understand their enemies." The witch said lightly. "I refuse to make the same mistake that all my sisters have made."

"Good point…" She took in a deep breath, the act making her lungs burn, and said. "My story isn't all that interesting you know. In fact, now that I'm thinking about it, the stupid thing starts in a human jail…"

**...**

**A/N: My very first Soul Eater fanfic! I got this idea after thinking about souls and stuff...I'd tell you more but then there would be spoilers. Speaking of which this is entirely based off the anime. So thank you for reading everyone! **


	2. Beginnings:Was it Kindness or Greed?

**A/N: Hey everyone, back with a new chapter!**

**Pepperkc: You'll have to read the rest of the story to find out!**

**…**

"Rachel Murray, Courtney Murray you're both out." The withered looking police officer announced with a frown on his craggy face.

A tall girl with unnatural blonde hair huffed and backed away form the entrance of the jail cell, crossing her arms over her buxom chest. "No! I got in here so I couldn't get out, tell her to try again after eleven tomorrow."

"Rachel maybe we should just go…" The other girl was nearly as tall as her sister but had hair that was a dark red, and equally unnatural. However, unlike her sister, her body was a bit more plump thanks to sitting around far more often.

The blonde scoffed and leaned back against the craggy concrete walls of the jail, popping the bright red bubblegum that she always chewed on with a simple swirl of her tongue and a stubborn glint in her light brown eyes. "See Courtney," She said when the gum was back in her mouth. "this is how this'll work."

Courtney felt her blood run cold when she heard the light clack of heeled shoes against the tiled floors. She glanced back to her older sister who's stubborn green eyes faltered somewhat yet her mouth remained in a firm line. She desperately wanted to keep up with her sister's strong example, but when she saw her mother's long shadow her courage immediately went out the window.

Crouching down she placed her hands on her head and grit her teeth when she saw her mother's pitch black heels. "Rachel I expected this stupid crap out of you..." There was a sigh and the shuffling of silky cloth. "But I never expected Courtney to suddenly up and become disobedient."

Courtney glanced up at her mother through thick eyelashes. The woman was tall with her heels and had curly brown hair that was put in a thick braid down her back. She wore a nice dark blue dress suit that had black buttons on the blazer and a white blouse under the blazer. Her dark green eyes were covered by a pair of glasses that had a glare on the lenses, creating a scary image to her two children that was only far more pronounced by her long manicured nails tapping against her black rhinestone cellphone case.

Rachel pushed herself off the wall and gripped the bars. "I REFUSE to move to Nevada! It's hot, boring, the food is bad, and it would ruin my tan!"

Her mother made a tsking noise before opening up the door of the jail, the metal making a loud creaking noise that reminded Courtney of the old horror mansions they had during Halloween. "Let's get going the both of you; I have to pick up something to drink."

Courtney righted herself up while Rachel sauntered out with her hands firmly entrenched in her faded jean pockets. When her older sister exited and wasn't smacked by her mother the younger sister quietly followed. The three went through the narrow short hallway that was flanked by cells on each side that was filled with the drunks and petty thieves common for a Friday night in New Orleans. A few of the more awake ones gave heighted wolf whistles and cat calls which were ignored by Mrs. Murray, Courtney kept her head down , and were flipped off by Rachel.

When they got to the front desk Ms. Murray waved at the overweight man that was sitting on the desk chair, stirring up a can of noodle soup with a plastic spoon. "I guess this is the last time, Harvard."

The man gave a hoarse chuckle that made Courtney's skin crawl. "I'm gonna miss your little rebels, Rhonda. Be safe on that trip to Nevada now, them people out there are supposed to do some strange things."

The woman gave a wave of her hand. "You all worried about the place when I'm worried about the plane ticket."

"That money is nothing against them people out there." He insisted. "Just go ahead and be safe and if something happens come on back and me and Jenny'll give you a place to stay until you're on your feet again, right?"

"Right, Harvard."

She went around the desk and gave the man a quick hug before letting go and turning to the door. Pulling her hand into her sleeve Courtney then pushed it open, leaning against it as her mother and sister exited into the warm and humid air. Getting off the door she quickly followed behind them, her back straightening and her scared blue eyes changing to bored and indifferent. Now that her mother's rage was on a lower heat she didn't have to be frightened of getting smacked with the corner of her cellphone.

"Momma," She said. "why're we getting a coffee?"

Her mother glanced back at her for a moment, stopping at the very edge of a mildly busy sidewalk. "I need to have an adult chat with you girl's." The glare on her glasses came back. "Assuming you two will even grow up for a minute to have an adult conversation!"

"Coffee is gonna kill my diet." Rachel muttered only to earn a smack in the head from their mother. The girl hissed and held the side of her head, staring at her mother with an almost betrayed look on her face.

A few people glanced at them but said nothing. Almost everyone in New Orleans minded their own business and those that didn't simply went around gossiping what they heard or saw later to other snappy gossips. This immediately set Courtney off and she nuzzled her nose into the light green bandana tied around her neck. "Can we just go home?"

"No, we have a lot to discuss." They all crossed the street and headed towards a small diner that had a crowd of teens coming out of it. "Now you know that I just got a promotion with the company and your Dad has issues with living in New Orleans-"Rachel made a loud cough that earned her another smack with the phone. "Going to Nevada is more like a God-send. Prices on food are going up and we have plenty of debt, I need the extra money."

Courtney frowned but said nothing instead she pulled her hand into her sleeve before opening the door up for her family. Once they entered she silently followed behind them until they reached a booth in the very back of the old fashioned place. Her family had been coming here for almost a decade and it still remained the same. The booths and tables were all a red and white checkered pattern and the linoleum floors were all white with smudges of gray thanks to shoes constantly squeaking against them. Sitting in the springy red seat Courtney watched as her mother put down her purse and looked over at her daughters who were sitting opposite of her.

It was when her mother was sitting so close to her that she saw that her mother was getting older. There were thin wrinkles close to her eyes and a few would gather whenever she smiled, even some of her dark hair was turning a pale gray. The look revolted her somewhat and she looked out the window, just to see a few people walking along the street. However none of them seemed to notice a small girl clutching her pale blue dress with both hands. Her back was turned from the window and her long blonde pony tail seemed to float on its own.

Placing her palms on the table Courtney pushed herself up and went outside, ignoring her mother's yelling for her to stop. Going up to the little girl she carefully side stepped so she could see her face. The girl was definitely small and had skin so pale you could have seen her veins. In her blonde hair was a white triangle that was attached to her bangs that fell over her one light blue eye, the other was gouged out and dripping blood. "You alright?"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at her. "Y-you can see me?"

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, I can. You're dead and haven't been able to move on, so are you alright?"

The girl squeezed her dress and looked down, kicking the side walk with her bare feet. "I can't find the church…I want to find the church so that I can see my mommy again, she said to go to the church."

"…I could take you there." She held out a hand. "Only if you want me to."

The little girl stared down at the stubby fingers for a moment before putting her own slender and blood covered hand on top of Courtney's. The older girl closed her hand around it, feeling a shiver of electricity go through her spine, and shut her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, she connected with the girl promising to get her straight to her mother. And ,without any words on the girl's part, she trusted her. Courtney could feel this trust down to her very soul and without even thinking about it she stood up and began walking to the church. It was as if she was entranced and had no proper controls over her body, she didn't notice how people were staring at her, how her mother was following her, or even that Rachel called her name. All she could feel was the little girl's desire to go to the church and the loyal love of a daughter.

Turning down a road she came up to a small brick church that had its doors open for a nighttime wedding. Walking through the threshold she felt her heart jump and the little girl pranced ahead of her, the blue eyes wide in excitement. "Momma's here I can feel it! I came to the church like she said, she'll be so proud of me~!"

As she said this her body slowly began to fade away like a hot breath on a cold day. The last thing she saw of the girl was that large smile before she completely disappeared, no trace of her left. When she did Courtney gasped and leaned against the church door her bones feeling heavy and her breathing hoarse. Exorcisms always made her tired afterwards, but at least this one was willing to move on and not linger.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she felt a searing pain in her head. Hissing she glanced back to see her mother, those glasses of her's having that familiar glare on the glasses that spelled out her anger. "Momma I can explain-!

**SMACK!**

**….**

The next morning was all a rush. Courtney didn't even remember waking up, never the less getting dressed, putting the last of the luggage in the car, and dragging her sister out of the shower. Carrying a bag of jelly beans she walked down the stairs of their small house to get to the living room again and check up on her mother's list. "All of this to get to Nevada, you'd think we're gonna see the Queen."

"Don't down talk your Momma like that," A hoarse and distinctly male voice said. Soon the body rounded the corner from the kitchen presenting a tall and lanky man with a full beard that was spotted with gray and not a single hair on his bald head. He walked over to her with a slight limp in his right leg, his brown eyes showing some irritation. "she worked hard to get the promotion and you're gonna be happy about it."

"…"

"…"

He stuck a hand into his faded denim jeans and pulled out another pack of jelly beans and tossed them to his daughter. "But between you and me I think she's taking this a bit too seriously-Ah!"

The edge of a cellphone was firmly implanted into her father's head. "Say that again John and I'll make sure we never have children again."

"R-right."

Rhonda glanced back to her daughter. "Do you have anything to say about my planning abilities?"

"N-no, Momma.'

"Good!" She suddenly gave a large smile. "Well then, Rachel is finally ready to go and I packed away the rest of the hotel clothes, let's go."

Courtney and John silently followed behind their leader and went out to the car. Rachel was already outside leaning against the old family station wagon that had been around since the eldest daughter was born and talking to a tall young woman with bright red hair and a serene look on her narrow face. There were a few other people out as well such as the old woman next door, a short young man with a baseball cap on his head, and a few women in office suits; all of them friends of the small family.

She watched her parents go and mingle with them, her mother embracing the shortest of the three office women while her father shook the baseball cap guy's hand. Courtney curled her bottom lip in and began to lick it as she did another sweep of the people. Disappointment was beginning to set in until she noticed a flash of neon green. A smile was instantly on her face as she ran over to it, finding a girl with bright green hair with a white triangle in it. There were finger marks around her neck and her lips were a pale blue. "Cindy, I can't believe you made it!"

The girl grinned and jabbed a thumb at her chest. "You think I would miss my best friend leaving? Not a chance!"

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Courtney whispered out. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you move on…"

"It's alright; I think hanging around here is way more fun." She crossed her arms over her buxom chest. "Besides, I highly doubt you'd find my bastard father."

"Maybe…"

"Oi, don't look so down!" She said. "You did your best and that's all I could ask. Even when I was alive you always did your best to help me out, so don't start looking like a kicked puppy, you'll make me cry!"

Courtney gave a sharp laugh and rubbed a few of the tears out of her eyes. "Yeah…So you'll be fine with me gone?"

The ghost nodded. "Of course! Maybe I'll terrorize the new people that come move to your house. Wait, I won't be able to enter now, oh well."

Courtney opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by her mother clapping her hands. "Alright everyone, I'm so happy you've come to see us off but we have to get to the airport in a half hour! So we'll miss all of you and I hope that your lives will remain blessed."

A collective 'We'll miss you' came up from the crowd as Rhonda got in the car. Courtney turned back to Cindy and gave the girl the slightest bit of a hug, feeling that electric shock she always got when she touched a ghost. "I'll miss you."

"Same here."

"Courtney!" She turned back to the car, her mother half out of the old green clunker. "Now."

Sighing she let Cindy go and got in the crowded car in the left window seat and buckled up, as she did the engine roared to life and her mother began backing out of the drive way. Her eyes never left the old brick house, not until they turned the corner.

**…**

Courtney's impression of Nevada had always been centered on Las Vegas. She always thought that the state was full of gambling, drunks, and prostitutes. So when they entered her new home, Death City, she got a massive shock when she saw that it was relatively normal. There were old fashioned candy shops, boutiques, and a grocery store. Nearly everything here was like those tiny towns they had up north or in Europe…Nearly being the keyword. The one thing that managed to differ from that charming view point was the moon. It was crescent shaped and a bright yellow like cheese, however the most disturbing thing was that it had eyes and a grotesque smile. It was as if the moon was looking right down at them and was sinisterly pleased by everything it saw.

She shuddered and quickly followed behind her parents as they walked up the steps to the new house. Even though they were supposed to stay in a hotel, the real-estate agent had been kind enough to wait for them and give them the keys. Rachel had commented on how kind the woman was, though her mother was quick to point out how the woman simply wanted her commission faster.

"So!" The bubbly brunette said as she unlocked the front door of the small brick place. "I managed to get the electricity on, but the water company refused to get the water on until tomorrow morning so I'm afraid you'll have to do without."

Courtney peeked her head into the house and frowned slightly. All of the walls of the living room and adjoined kitchen were white, as were the linoleum floors of the kitchen and the tiled backsplash. "I'm gonna be sick."

Rachel gave a small snort. "You're not gonna throw up over a stupid color are you?"

"Watch me."

The real-estate agent gestured towards a narrow hall. "That's where the bedrooms and bathrooms are as well as a tiny broom closet…Is there anything else?" She looked around for a moment before snapping her finger. "Oh! The school up the road is for special students so your girls will have to take the bus to the next town. Trash pickup is on Wednesday and the mail usually comes every day at twelve."

"Thankyou." Rhonda said. 'I really appreciate this, Joan."

"No problem." The woman took a piece of paper out of her purse. "Here's the bus pick up times and other information. I really hope you enjoy your new house, but I have to get back to mine or else my husband will begin to worry."

"I wish I knew how that felt."

Joan opened her mouth but shook her head instead and gave another goodbye before leaving out the door. When she did Courtney let out a gag and stared down at the brown wood floors of the living room. "Can we paint the house?"

"You're going to have to deal with it for now." Rhonda said as she put down her luggage and began kicking off her red stilettos. "We'll paint your room before the end of the month, but it'll take awhile for the rest of the house to follow suit."

"Great."

**….**

"That's the circumstances that got me to Death City." The young woman said. "I told you it was boring."

The witch put her hands on her slim hips, causing the wide wing like bow behind her to bend. "That didn't tell me anything at all, I need actual information about the DWMA, not your boring introduction."

The victim let out a short laugh that quickly became a blood flecked cough. "Y-you want me to jump straight to the most boring part of the story? Fine, well my run in with the DWMA wasn't something interesting and had everything to do with a water hose."

**…**

**A/N: There we go! I hope that the whole thing with Courtney exorcising the ghosts made sense. It'll be properly explained later on, but for now I just want you all to see it in action. Also, the white triangles represent ghosts in Japanese myths so I thought it would make it interesting to have it here. You'll see why it's important eventually. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter!**


End file.
